


Our little Serenade

by Kuro_freak_fanatic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rich Ciel, Slow Build, Tutor Sebastian, mismatched eyes, violin lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_freak_fanatic/pseuds/Kuro_freak_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Sebastian somehow agrees to tutor Ciel after finding him horribly playing violin on campus: </p><p>The male suddenly paused, his hand resting on the opened door, light shining into the dark room and illuminating his face turned towards Sebastian.</p><p>“Ah. I suppose you’d want to know the name of your contractor.”</p><p>He gave a genuine smile, his eyes confident and mischievous.</p><p>Together with the blinding light and heterochromatic eyes, it really was quite a beautiful sight to behold.</p><p>“My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive.”</p><p>***[DISCONTINUED BECAUSE LIFE IS A BITCH]***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mismatched eyes

Sebastian is a very patient man. He really is. His tutoring skills are excellent and any of his former students would state the same.

Yet moments like these that were becoming far too frequent this past week made him doubt  the existence of his so called excellent patience.

Glancing at the petite dark haired boy beside him struggling with a violin, thoughts of calling it quits left him, the man remembering why he decided to subject himself to such torture.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian aimlessly walked down the music section of the university one afternoon, slowly approaching the exit, before hearing noises from one of the classrooms.

Nothing urgent awaited him at his dull apartment, so Sebastian decided to check what was making those screeching sounds that were becoming more painful to hear as he reached the room they came from.

He silently opened the unlocked door, eyes searching through darkness before quickly finding the source of the noise.

In the room filled with instruments was a single person. A male with dark hair, petite and slim, dressed in black jeans and a gray shirt, was in the middle of the room holding a violin. His hair fell over his face, nicely framing the lidded eyes focused on the instrument in his small hands.

His stance resembled one of a professional, the violin tucked elegantly under his chin, slender fingers positioning the bow above the strings. Judging by stance alone, Sebastian wouldn't have believed the sounds he heard only moments ago came from the same person if it weren't for said person touching bow to strings and making one of the most dreadful sounds Sebastian never imagined a violin could produce (until now).

Resisting the urge to cover his ears and walk out, Sebastian recognized the piece the boy attempted (attempted being the key word) to play, cringing at the cruel imitation that did the piece no justice.

If the "music" had gone on for longer, the raven haired man would have walked out and never looked back.

The male, however, seemed to realize there was an intruder, his head sharply turning to stare at the man in the room.

If the intriguing performance of the boy hadn't attracted his attention before, his viewable face certainly did now.

The male was around 18 years of age, hints of adolescence spread around his youthful face.

He was undeniably attractive, with milky white skin, dark gray hair that adorned his face nicely despite being disheveled, and cherry plump lips.

Yet what was most alluring about the boy wasn't just his pretty face.

It was his mismatched eyes.

One eye was a candy azure, the color of the sky on a calm summer day, shining with surprise.

The other orb was a diamond violet, symbols adorning the eye and replacing the missing pupil.

Sebastian would have lost himself in the abyss of the males mismatched eyes if said wide eyes didn't suddenly narrow into a glare, lips turning down to a scowl before opening to speak.

"What the hell are you staring at egghead."

Those words freed Sebastian out of whatever trance he was in, blinking repeatedly before frowning and realizing that he had just been called an egghead. As someone who took the time to make sure he looked presentable each time he exited his home, being called an egghead by a brat with unruly hair did something to his ego.

"Egghead? Me?"

The boy huffed in annoyance before answering.

"Who else? You're the only person here interrupting others while they play an instrument. Didn't your mother teach you to knock?"

_Little shit._

"Ah yes pardon me. I simply came to see what was making that horrendous noise I heard down the hall. I never imagined they derived from an instrument. Had I known I wouldn't have bothered checking."

The other male simply scowled and muttered a shut up before turning away in a vain attempt to hide the embarrassed blush blossoming on his face.

_A cute little shit apparently._

“Not like you could do better.”

At this Sebastian smirked, recognizing the challenge presented to him.

“I certainly can.”

Mismatched eyes widened slightly when the man took the instrument away from his hands, their fingers touching briefly.

He opened his mouth to protest but was stopped abruptly by the enchanting melody emitting from the violin.

The song was the same one played earlier yet different. The older mans fingers held the bow expertly, years of experience shown in the magnificent performance given. The piece was customized and changed in a way that would put the composer to shame if they were alive to see Sebastian’s version of it.

Sebastian played for several more minutes without interruption, a smug smile on his face the whole time. He was expecting to find the younger male awed at his performance. Therefore, when he finished playing and looked down only to see a smirk on his face, he knew he had messed up.

The male began to clap slowly, his eyes dancing with mirth.

“Bravo. That was a wonderful performance. Truly wonderful, indeed.”

Sebastian ignored his tingling senses telling him something was going to happen and forced a polite smile on his face.

“I am not worthy of your praise,” he humbly said.

The boy snorted, crossing his arms.

“Your fake modesty makes me sick.”

Sebastian felt a frown forming on his face, but before he could say anything the male spoke again.

“Teach me to play violin.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because-,” the male spoke whilst moving towards Sebastian with a small sway of his hips, an impish smile playing on his lips as his fingers wrapped around the violin. Lidded eyes stared up at Sebastian teasingly before snatching the instrument from his hands.

“Because I’ll pay you, obviously.”

He took a checkbook out of his bag lying on the floor, writing quickly before ripping it out and shoving the paper in Sebastian’s face.

“This much to be exact.”

Sebastian could only gape at the amount written on the sheet, his payment for teaching a young male how to play the violin an extremely generous one.

The slip of paper was removed from his vision as the teenager waved it around in the air as if it was a flag and not a check with a large sum of money on it. “So do we have a deal?”

Despite the momentary pause, both already knew the answer.

“Yes.”

A smug look settled on the boy’s features as he pocketed the check.

“That’s great. Then we can start today,” he stated as he placed the violin in its case and picked up his belongings, already moving towards the door.

“Today?”

“Yes. I need to learn this piece in a fortnight.”

The male suddenly paused, his hand resting on the opened door, light shining into the dark room and illuminating his face turned towards Sebastian.

“Ah. I suppose you’d want to know the name of your contractor.”

He gave a genuine smile, his eyes confident and mischievous.

Together with the blinding light and heterochromatic eyes, it really was quite a beautiful sight to behold.

“My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive.”

 

 


	2. Made of glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closer than he was before on campus, Sebastian could now see the complicated beauty that consisted of Ciel Phantomhive’s right eye.
> 
> His eye was a dark purple, the middle of the orb containing a pentagram with several symbols and foreign words, the middle nicely framed by a circle.
> 
> Despite the eye almost glowing, the orb was lifeless as Ciel stared at him unhesitatingly, both eyes daring him to look away from their alluring beauty.
> 
> He couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this! I've had to continously change the description and tags of this fic because while plotting, I realize that a lot of shit is going to go down and this will most likely be 10-15 chapters long.  
> Anyway, I found my inspiration to continue this so I'll update consistently. Enjoy!

Every minute Sebastian spent next to Ciel, he learned new things about him.

Ciel Phantomhive is attractive, mysterious with mismatched eyes.

Ciel Phantomhive is confident and arrogant, elegant but bad mouthed.

And as Sebastian saw the fancy black limo parked in front of the campus, he reaffirmed that Ciel Phantomhive is _rich_.

Turning around as stealthily as he could, he began walking the opposite direction. His quiet apartment suddenly seemed very appealing.

Until he was stopped all of a sudden, nearly falling down when his bag was pulled back.

“Hey you bastard. Where are you going? Get in the car.”

Of course he wouldn’t be able to get away.

Turning around slowly, he stared down at the heterochromatic eyes, giving the best glare he could while trying not to admire the combination of blue and violet. Unamused eyes stared back at him momentarily before Ciel cocked his head to the side, hair covering his right eye.

“Ah.” He said, as if suddenly realizing something. “The pressure must be too much for you.” He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “And here I thought I had finally found someone with _professionalism_ and _talent_. Guess I was wrong. Sorry for overestimating you.”

He smirked before turning around and walking to the fancy limo.

Every nerve in Sebastian’s body was telling him to not take the bait, to walk away and never look back.

Yet his body seemed to disobey as his hand almost immediately grabbed Ciel’s thin wrist.

“Wait.”

An agonizing second passed before Ciel turned around with a too innocent smile on his face.

“Oh?”

And that’s how he found himself stiffly seated across from Ciel in the car.

Sebastian cursed himself, wondering how Ciel knew how to press all the right buttons and make the older man do his bidding despite only having met him less than an hour ago. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost missed the quiet voice of the younger male.

“What’s your name?”

Surprised that Ciel, someone who looked like they wouldn’t normally initiate conversation, spoke; Sebastian’s response was once again delayed.

“Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.”

“How old?”

“Is this an interview?”

“Shut up. How old?”

“23.”

“Major?”

“Music major.”

He received a small hmm in response.

Deciding to test his luck, Sebastian leaned forward and spoke teasingly.

“Would you like to know my birthday too?”

Ciel snorted, leaning his arm on the window of the car and resting his cheek on his fist.

“No thank you.”

Sebastian hummed, allowing a few moments of silence before speaking.

“I suppose it’s my turn to ask questions now, isn’t it?”

Ciel glanced at him, considering whether or not to go along before staring out the window uninterested.

“Go ahead.”

He paused, thinking of questions he wanted answers to.

_Where are we going?_

_Why do you need to learn to play in two weeks?_

_Why do you have so much money?_

Any one of these would have at least been acceptable questions to ask.

“Why are your eyes two different colors?”

He blurted it out like a child would, the color draining his face when Ciel flinched and he fully realized what he had just asked.

A few moments of agonizing silence passed in which Ciel stared out the window and Sebastian wondered whether he was going to get thrown out of the moving car.

Sebastian jumped when his eyes turned and gave a halfhearted glare.

Ciel lifted his hand, pushing his hair out of the way and resting his pointer finger below the violet eye, slightly pulling the skin down.

Closer than he was before on campus, Sebastian could now see the complicated beauty that consisted of Ciel Phantomhive’s right eye.

His eye was a dark purple, the middle of the orb containing a pentagram with several symbols and foreign words, the middle nicely framed by a circle.

Despite the eye almost glowing, the orb was lifeless as Ciel stared at him unhesitatingly, both eyes daring him to look away from their alluring beauty.

He couldn't.

“It’s an ocular prosthesis. An artificial eye. My real one is still intact under it, but it’s completely lost its sight.”

He removed his hand from under his eyelid, shaking his head slightly so his long bangs settled over his right eye.

“But it looks real”

Ciel rolled his eyes, and Sebastian noticed that both of them moved.

“Of course it does. I paid to have it eye custom made. Both of my eyes move too; It's just that I can’t see with one of them.”

They sat in silence, and before Sebastian could open his mouth and possibly embarrass himself further, the car stopped.

“Oh, We’re here.”

The car door was opened by an old man wearing a monocle, dressed in a fine tailored suit.

“We have arrived Young Master.”

Sebastian snorted, covering his mouth with the back of his hand at having heard ‘young master.’

Ciel scowled. “I told you not to call me that, Tanaka.”

The old man only gave a _hohoho_ in response.

Ciel left the car with Sebastian soon following.

He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting. He imagined a house or a fancy apartment building.

Yet what stood before him was a mansion.

A prosperous garden with well-trimmed trees and blooming plants greeted him, the pathway cemented and decorated with pebbles on the sides. The mansion itself was large with many windows, tall and spacious even through it was only being seen from the outside.

The house was a magnificent view, yet it was surrounded with an air of melancholy, daunting and almost suffocating despite the fresh air.

It seemed that everything surrounding the petite male was paradoxical, complicated in an oddly satisfying way.

The sound of the gates closing behind him broke his concentration, Sebastian looking away from the mansion to stare at Ciel, who was observing him with an upturned eyebrow.

“Surprised?”

Sebastian, still in awe, answered honestly.

“Yes.”

“Hmph.”

He could almost hear the word _peasant_ hanging in the air as Ciel lifted his chin and turned away, the word unspoken but there nonetheless.

Ciel walked down the pathway, his steps elegant and poised, his presence itself bringing life to the garden and mansion.

Sebastian stared dumbly at the retreating back until it abruptly stopped, dark locks turning as eyes met with his, a light frown on the younger males face.

“Are you coming in or not?”

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before smiling in resignation.

He was going to go through with the violin lessons, all to satisfy the growing urge of wanting to know more about Ciel Phantomhive.

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> No actual violin teaching gets done in this chapter (lol).  
> I did a little bit of research on glass eyes for this chapter and the type that Ciel has is a Lightweight Ocular Prosthesis. If anyone is more knowledgeable on glass eyes please excuse me if I get anything incorrect and point it out gently if possible.  
> Also, I have chapter 3 more or less written so it should be posted in a week or so.  
> Thanks again!


	3. What's at stake: a shaven head and strawberry locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which violin playing actually gets done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 2016 was a shit year and I forgot to update this fic. Many apologies to those who actually take the time to read this. But anyway, here is chapter 3 in which Sebastian actually teaches violin. Enjoy!  
> Btw, this fic has no beta so there will most likely be mistakes which I will notice and fix later. Apologies in advance!

After entering the mansion, Sebastian was led up a spiral staircase, the hallways empty and dark and the walls bare except for a few solemn paintings for decoration. They climbed to the second floor and stopped in front of wooden double doors, Ciel wordlessly pushing them open.

Sebastian was immediately greeted by the sight of a Steinway piano, placed between two old fashioned windows that brought in the only source of light, crimson curtains drawn aside and tied. The walls of the room were a light brown with stripes of a darker shade, a wooden floor beneath them and a chandelier on the ceiling. The rest of the room contained a desk, bookshelf, small couch and large wardrobe.

Ciel placed the violin case he was carrying on top of the desk, opening it and removing the instrument, looking expectantly at the older man.

Sebastian sighed and clapped his hands, giving the best reassuring smile he could.

“Well then, let’s start shall we?”

Sebastian placed his hand under his chin and tilted his head, wondering how to start. _Let’s see what pieces he can play first._

“First off, do you have any violin sheet music with you?”

Ciel scrunched his eyebrows together and titled his head. “Yeah I do. What do you need it for though?”

“To see what level of difficulty you can play, obviously. Depending on how well you can perform, I’ll adjust my teaching methods to what you require.”

Ciel ticked his tongue, displeased with the request. “Just show me how to play the bloody song. I need to perform in two weeks and I don’t have time for your stupid tests.”

Sebastian felt irritation bubble up and he gave a cold, fake smile.

“Oh my. Are you trying to tell me that my teaching methods are wrong?”

Sebastian walked closer to the younger male, who had gone slightly pale and wide-eyed, sensing danger behind the older males menacing aura.

“I do believe I am the tutor here, correct?”

Sebastian stepped forward, the younger male moving back until he hit the desk behind him. He leaned in, his face inches away from Ciel, who was arching his back against the desk staring wide eyed into the older males dark eyes.

“If you want to learn how to play this piece in two weeks, you have to follow what I say.”

Ciel frowned.

“And if you can’t?”

Sebastian blinked, and decided that he liked the fire shining in Ciel’s blue eye.

“If I can’t what?”

A scowl.

“If you can’t successfully teach me how to play this piece in two weeks.”

Ciel raised the hand that wasn’t holding the violin and placed it on Sebastian’s chest, pushing and forcing him to take a step back.

“How will you take responsibility?”

Ciel kept his hand where it was and looked up at Sebastian, eyes sending a challenge under the strands of hair. After a moment of silence, Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand and gave it a subtle squeeze before turning it palm up.

“If you don’t learn how to play this in a fortnight,” he reached behind Ciel, ignoring the flinch of the younger male, and grabbed the violin bow from the desk.

“Then I wont accept any of the money for the lessons during the two weeks,” he said with a smile, placing the bow in the younger males open palm and taking a step back.

Ciel visibly relaxed, and lifted his chin haughtily. “What, that’s it?” He scoffed. “How about we shave your head bald?”

Sebastian shuddered at the thought and automatically lifted his hand to touch his soft strands of hair. Rubbing the strands between fingers, he responded, “Only if I get to dye your hair pink. And dress you in neon colored clothes afterwards.”

Ciel gaped at that, and Sebastian would have laughed at the comical expression if only his hair wasn’t in danger.

“Eww. Hell no. You keep your hair and I keep my sanity,” he said, looking disgusted. Sebastian exhaled a sigh of relief and chuckled nervously.

“Great. Now that that’s settled, where are the music sheets?”

Ciel, noticeably quieter, set the violin on the desk behind him and walked to the bookshelf, taking out a black binder from in between the books. He shoved it in Sebastian’s open hands, clearly not happy with Sebastian’s plans but complying anyways.

Sebastian opened the binder and viewed the many music sheets it contained. The binder was organized, with the easiest songs in the beginning and the hardest ones at the end. However, the piece Ciel was attempting to play was the first in the binder, the paper wrinkled and worn out. Sebastian moved towards the middle of the binder, taking out a piece he recognized of medium difficulty.

“Play this for me,” he said, turning the sheet and showing it to the other male.

Ciel took it, inspected it for a moment and then placed it on the podium. As he placed the violin under his chin, Sebastian watched carefully, trying to catch any mistakes the younger male might be making in his position. But surprisingly, he found none. The instrument was held correctly on Ciel’s chin, his shoulders relaxed and the grip of his fingers demonstrating perhaps years of experience.

Ciel’s eyelids lowered, and he began moving the bow. The song flowed softly from the instrument, and Sebastian was surprised to find that Ciel was a decent player. Ciel continued playing for a couple of minutes, and Sebastian could find little to no flaw in his presentation.

Ciel reached the end of the piece and looked up at Sebastian, awaiting feedback. Sebastian was silent, and he tilted his head back, thinking how to make use of the day productively despite not having prepared for violin lessons.

Drills will do for now, he thought as he grabbed the binder again and flipped to the last page. Taking it out, he smiled at Ciel.

“It seems that, despite your awful performance earlier today, you are quite a decent player. For today, you will continuously play this piece.” He handed the sheet to Ciel and watched as the younger males eyes widened. He stared down at the sheet, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted into a frown. He stared hesitantly at Sebastian.

“You do realize this piece is more difficult than the one I’m actually paying you to teach me, right?”

Sebastian grinned and tipped Ciel’s chin with his finger, leaning in. “Of course. But it is my belief that if you can perfect this piece of high difficulty then others can be learnt easily.”

Sebastian leaned back but kept his hand on Ciel’s chin. “You will do as I say, right?”

Ciel pressed his lips in a straight line and grumbled a “Fine,” before smacking Sebastian’s fingers away.

The elder male, delighted in having the upper hand, couldn’t suppress his smirk and signaled for Ciel to begin, mentally preparing himself for the tireless hours (for Ciel) of practice to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was supposed to be longer but it was long enough as it is so I divided it into 2 since I am not a person of long chapters. On that note though, do any of you have a preference for longer or shorter chapters? Let me know in the comments :)


	4. Dinner and exploding cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel discuss the terms of the contract over dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just realized it's been more than a month since I updated. Whoops? Anyway, here is the new chapter (it's more than 2000 words how did that happen????!!) Enjoy!

Sebastian stared amusingly at Ciel, who was currently slouched on the couch with his head thrown back and his right arm covering his eyes. After a few hours of merciless tutoring, Sebastian took note of the time and suggested that they end the lesson for the day. Ciel all but threw himself on the couch upon hearing those words. Sebastian smirked but didn’t say anything, knowing through experience that standing and playing an instrument for a long period of time was exhausting.

That, and he didn’t know his way back, so riling up the younger male more than he already did wasn’t to his convenience.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ciel didn’t show any reaction besides yelling an “enter.”

“It seems you are finished with your lessons, young master?”

The same man from earlier appeared, laughing a quiet _Hohoho_ at Ciel’s tired figure on the couch. Ciel lifted his head and removed his arm from his face.

“Yes,” he said, and stood up, stretching his arms high above his head, his shirt slightly riding up to reveal a sliver of white skin underneath. Sebastian’s eyes watched the movement and lingered for a moment too long on the exposed skin. When he looked up again Ciel was watching him, the male having paused mid stretch with his arms still in the air.

His eyelids drooped and his lips settled into a lazy smile, his hips tilting to one side.

“Tanaka, why don’t you show our guest the Phantomhive hospitality?” Ciel lowered his arms and held Sebastian’s gaze for a little longer before turning his head away to look at Tanaka. The servant only nodded and excused him self from the room, Sebastian dazed from the sensual smile of the younger male before processing what Ciel had just said.

Phantomhive hospitality?

He was more alert now, nervous at the many meanings those words could have. What if Sebastian was going to be brutally beat up for angering an edgy 18-19 year old and overworking him for nearly 3 hours? The idea didn’t seem too farfetched, especially since he didn’t have a clue as to why this young male owned such a large property and waved around checks with large sums of money as if they were cheap advertisements from the street.

For all Sebastian knew, the younger male could be part of a gang that performed various illegal activities under the government’s noses. Sebastian began to ponder whether the landlady would notice in time if he went missing as Ciel came into his vision.

“HEY,” he said, his voice loud and annoyed.

Sebastian blinked and slightly shook his head pushing his thoughts to the side as he answered Ciel.

“Yes?”

Ciel frowned, looking up at Sebastian disapprovingly before walking away, not turning to look at Sebastian as he spoke.

“I said to follow me downstairs. Unless you’re comfortable standing there.”

Ciel left the room and Sebastian quickly followed, grabbing his bag from the desk and exiting. They headed downstairs, and Sebastian saw the doors by which they entered, heading towards them.

“I said to follow me, you idiot.” Sebastian quickly turned around and saw Ciel with his arms crossed, standing in front of a hallway that surely led to more rooms. Swallowing, he walked towards Ciel, who uncrossed his arms and began walking again. They walked in silence, Sebastian watching his surroundings and noting that the walls along this hallway were bare of any family pictures as well. Disappointed, it was clear that if he wanted to know anything about Ciel Phantomhive, he would have to ask him directly.

As they entered a room with no doors, Sebastian understood what Ciel had meant by hospitality.

They entered the dining room, a long wooden table made for ten in the middle of the room.

The room was a lighter shade of brown, a chandelier directly above it, cabinets with doors made of glass containing various porcelain plates surrounding the table. But perhaps the best part of the room was the view of the garden given by the large windows on the far end of the room. The blue curtains were drawn back to reveal a beautifully kept garden lit by lamps. Sebastian looked back to the table and saw that there were two placemats with silverware wrapped in napkins. He looked to Ciel and raised his eyebrows, seeking explanation. Ciel simply averted his eyes and shrugged, walking to the end of the long table where one of the placemats was.

“It would be rude to keep you here until night and not show some sort of hospitality.” He said, sitting down. “Besides, we still have to discuss the terms of the contract. We might as well do it during dinner.”

He paused, as if coming to a realization and looked up at Sebastian curiously.

“Unless you have somewhere to be at this time?”

Sebastian shook his head and said “No,” walking over to the other placemat, only a few seats away from Ciel. As Sebastian sat down a red haired maid entered with a tray containing two plates of food. She placed one plate in front of Ciel and then went to Sebastian, her face turning as red as her hair when he smiled at her. Her hands trembled as she set the plate down, and Sebastian said thank you as she left, more for the purpose of seeing the maid get more flustered than for actual gratefulness. He suppressed a laugh as she walked into the doorframe.

When he turned back Ciel was staring at him curiously, his expression analytical and amused

“So,” Ciel started, unwrapping his utensils from the napkin.

“What hours are you available?”

Sebastian hummed, taking out the utensils from the napkin too while he thought of his schedule. He had college classes in the mornings twice a week and a part time job on the mornings he didn’t have classes. Other days of the week he worked part time in the evening as a barista. Certain days in his schedule were reserved for performances in other campuses as well. He frowned, wondering once again why he accepted this job if he was busy enough with his current lifestyle.

“Well I have 2 other jobs and college courses in the morning, so I’m afraid I’ll only be able to tutor you in the afternoon, and only on certain days of the week.”

Ciel nodded, chewing on his food.

“Does three times a week, from four to six work well for you?”

“Tuesday, Friday and Saturday?”

Ciel’s movements stopped, the meat he was cutting going limp on the plate.

“Not Saturdays. I’m busy Saturdays.”

Sebastian wanted to ask what exactly he did on Saturdays but Ciel started to rather aggressively cut the chicken and he thought better of it.

Sebastian huffed. “Fine then. How about Sundays?”

Ciel looked up and raised an eyebrow. Sundays were usually days off for most people, Sebastian included.

“Sundays are fine,” he said, after a moment of eye contact.

They resumed eating in comfortable silence until Sebastian remembered that he still didn’t know exactly when the time limit was.

“By when exactly do you have to learn this piece?”

_Why do you have to learn to play it?_

_Who are you playing it for?_

_Why does it mean so much to you?_

All these questions went unsaid as Sebastian restrained himself from asking them. All with time, all with time.

“The 28th of March. So we have,” he paused, “around 18 days to be exact.”

“ So slightly more than two weeks.”

Ciel nodded, setting his spoon down on his now empty plate.

Both had finished eating by now, the same red-haired maid from before arriving to take their plates away. Tanaka entered soon after, standing besides the younger male.

“Would you like some dessert, young master?”

Sebastian would have made fun of the younger male again if it weren’t for his reaction, Ciel’s eyes widening and his back straightening.

“That won’t be necessary Tanaka,” he said, the words coming out rushed despite his attempts at staying composed.

“What about your guest? Would you like some dessert?” Tanaka turned to Sebastian and Ciel looked his way.

Sebastian was confused. Ciel was looking at him with a panicked expression, as if saying yes was a life or death choice. Sebastian considered saying yes just out of curiosity but he thought better when Ciel’s panicked expression turned to a full on glare.

“No thank you. I’ve had enough for tonight,” he said instead, putting on a practiced polite smile.

“As you wish,” the servant said before exiting the room.

Ciel sighed and visibly deflated on his chair.

Sebastian laughed silently at the sight.

“Not a fan of dessert?”

Ciel stared at him like he had said the most ridiculous thing ever in human history. Maybe he had.

“Not a fan? I love dessert!” he exclaimed, sitting up straighter. “But the sad excuse of a cook I have can’t make a decent cake without blowing up the kitchen.” He crossed his arms and Sebastian laughed.

Ciel turned to look at him. “You think I’m joking? You should thank me, I just saved you from an excruciating death.”

“If you say so.” Sebastian continued chuckling, Ciel glaring at him and muttering _I should have let you suffer_ under his breathe.

They sat there for a short moment before Sebastian looked up at the clock on the wall and saw the time, Ciel’s gaze following.

“Anyways,” Ciel stood up, his chair making a loud sound as it was pushed back by force, “the next time we meet will be Friday, correct?”

Sebastian nodded and stood up, following Ciel to the entrance of the mansion.

Before exiting though, Ciel turned to him and extended his hand.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to shake hands?”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Give me your phone.”

Sebastian frowned.

“Why?”

“Do it.”

Sebastian handed his phone over reluctantly, Ciel reaching inside his pocket and shoving his onto Sebastian’s chest after unlocking it.

Sebastian blinked down at the phone in front of him and stared at Ciel who was entering his contact information in his device.

“Well this is a funny way of asking for my number.”

Ciel scowled down at the device, pink lightly dusting his cheeks. “Shut up”

Sebastian entered his contact information before returning the device, Ciel pocketing his device and turning around to open the door.

“The car is outside waiting for you. Tell Tanaka your address and he’ll take you to your apartment or wherever you need to go.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to refuse but shut it after realizing that he had no clue how to arrive to his place. Ciel smirked. “You don’t even know where you are, do you?”

Sebastian stared wordlessly down at the younger male, who took out his phone and typed. Soon enough a ding sounded from Sebastian’s pocket and he took out his device, staring at the address in a message from someone under the name “Overlord.”

Sebastian stared at Ciel who just shrugged and smiled proudly in return. He shook his head and headed out the door, turning around to thank the younger male for dinner.

Ciel stood by the door, staring at Sebastian hesitantly.

“I’m giving you half of the amount you were offered next time you come over. The rest will be given to you if and _when_ you successfully teach me how to play.”

Sebastian gaped at Ciel, who avoided eye contact and stared at the space behind Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, a genuine smile as Ciel finally met his eyes.

“I’ll look forward to Friday, then” he said. Ciel’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. Sebastian took in the adorable embarrassed expression that ended too soon as Ciel went back inside and slammed the door, yelling a loud, “GOODBYE.”

Sebastian stared at the closed door for a few more moments before walking down the path to the car, a smile adorning his face as he realized that he truly was looking forward to Friday, and not just for the impending check.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who subscribe to this! You're all my reason for continuing this. I'll try updating not a month later. Comments and kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> The college AU is an idea that has been bugging me for quite a while now so I decided to type it. If there are mistakes splease tell me so I can correct it before hiding in my small corner of shame. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!! ) o(*^▽^*)o


End file.
